


From Enemies to Friends to Lovers

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn are siblings, Peter Parker is Norman Osborn's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are in opposing gangs, they slowly fall in love.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Enemies-> (Friends) -> Lovers Parkner Fics





	1. Enemies

It was known that the Stark Gang and the Osborn Gang hated each other. Norman’s son always got into rifts with Tony’s son. Harley knew it was better to stay away from the opposing gang but he always had a habit of running into Peter Parker. The young boy had a habit of getting into trouble on the wrong side of the track. Harley ended up always running into him. 

“You know you could be like everyone else and stay off of our side of the track,” Harley told Peter as Peter got out of bed. He was annoyed with Peter.

“Where is the fun in that doll?” Peter asked before he went to leave but Harley stopped him.

“You are going to get yourself killed,” Harley wanted him.

“Well then let me die,” Peter said before leaving. Peter just wanted to push Harley out a window at times but he knew he couldn’t let the boy go. No matter what everyone thought, Harley was the one boy he could stand. Harley may not have known but Peter was going through some stuff. His birth father wouldn’t claim him and his step-dad beat him when he actually went home. Peter hid from everyone. He started working for the gang because his aunt and uncle couldn’t afford the extra meals and he figured Norman would let him as long as he was related to someone in the gang which he was. Harry trained Peter and the two were good friends. Like brothers, some would say. 

“You are late,” Harry said as Peter entered to met with Norman about another job. Peter knew he was late. Waking up in Harley’s arms wasn’t ideal but he liked to fight with the other boy. They may hate each other but he liked being cuddled and he trusted that Harley would be there to cuddle with him. Even if they wanted to kill each other. 

“Sorry, woke up late,” Peter said as Harry started leading him to a room to meet with some people.

“Sleeping with your enemy with benefits?” Harry asked.

“Look no one knows so it isn’t that bad,” Peter said as he entered behind Harry. Peter was surprised when he saw Norman with his five allies (Adrian Toomes, Otto Octavious, Quentin Beck, William Baker, and Aaron Davis). They all sat watching as Harry and Peter entered. 

“What is the plan?” Toomes asked. He seemed to be calculating the situation.

“We go in and take what is ours,” Baker said. Norman rolled his eyes before looking at Peter and Harry. 

“I plan to send in our best and brightest member to get them back,” Norman said looking specifically at Peter. Peter watched as five faces turned to him.

“Some kid from Queens,” Davis said.

“Not just any kid. My bastard child,” Norman said. Peter looked down not wanting anyone to look at him anymore. He knew they were staring. 

“Why would Stark go after him?” Beck said as if he was sizing the boy up. 

“He did go after my nephew,” Davis reminded them. 

“Peter will be pretending to be Harold,” Norman said. Peter looked at Harry who didn’t say anything. “Once Stark has him no one will know that they have the wrong boy.” Peter knew Norman was wrong but Peter was a fast talker and knew how to get out of bad situations. 

“Peter will get the kids out after he is inside. The Stark gang will probably underestimate Peter since they will think he is Harry,” Octavious said. The rest seemed to figure out the plan as they agreed with it. Peter on the other hand was not too happy to be used as bait. Especially when Harley would be there and would know who he was. Peter looked at Harry. Harry just pointed to their birth father. Harry had been Norman’s wife’s kid. He was acceptable. Peter was just the throw-away son to Norman. Norman could care less about the kid. 

~

Peter was brought in by two of Stark’s finest, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The bag that had been over his head came off as Peter blinked. He saw Harley and knew he was in trouble.

“This is Norman’s golden boy?” Tony asked. 

“No,” Harley said. “Just one of his drug runners.” 

“I’m more than a drug runner,” Peter said and grinned as Harley looked at him annoyed. 

“A pretty face that is only good in bed then,” Harley told Tony. Tony looked at his son confused. 

“I’m not just a pretty face,” Peter said. “I’m Peter Parker.”

“That is supposed to impress me?” Tony asked.

“The same Peter Parker who is Norman Osborn’s other son,” Peter said. Tony looked surprised. He didn’t know that there was another son. Peter waited for Tony to do something based on what Peter said but the man seemed to be accessing the boy. As if Peter may be lying.

“You think Norman will come for his other son?” Harley asked. Tony looked at the young boy a little while longer before he turned to Harley.

“We will keep him from the others. Who knows what he can do if he was sent instead of Norman’s little angel,” Tony said. 

“Not a whole lot more than Harry could,” Peter said before someone grabbed him and dragged him away as Harley watched annoyed. Peter winked at the boy to see if he could rial the other boy up but Harley just let him go to the bottom of the warehouse. 

~

Peter didn’t expect to see Harley so soon after meeting his father. The other boy came to gloat about Peter being in a cell. Peter just watched as Harley had that smug grin that Peter knew he had been waiting to use since he meets the other boy.

“You know I thought you were different,” Peter told Harley. Harley froze confused at the boy. 

“I’m not some shining knight who will come when called Osborn,” Harley told the boy.

“That isn’t even my name,” Peter said. 

“Your father is an Osborn so you are an Osborn,” Harley said.

“I am nothing like that man,” Peter said watching as Harley rolled his eyes. 

“Enemies by birth are still enemies,” Harley said before leaving the boy. Peter watched him leave but when he was alone he let the tears fall. He felt as if he was Juliet watching the boy she loved left her and never being able to love anyone but her sworn enemy.

~

Harry watched the fire burn as he knew what he had to do. His brother was safe but now he would have to go to the only person who was protecting his brother for help. The members looked at him as if he was a king when he was still a prince. A prince who was not ready to rule a kingdom and would give it up for revenge. Harry made up his mind as he headed to go to the one person left to trust, Tony Stark. 


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were enemies but then they became friends.

Harley was by his father when Harry Osborn and five men showed up. Harry told his men to stay back as he set his weapon down like a peace offering. 

“Why dare come here?” Tony asked the boy.

“My father has died and I need help killing the man who killed our leaders,” Harry said. Tony seemed to understand. He had attacked the Hydra gang when he learned of their connections with his father’s death. 

“What do I get for helping you?” Tony asked. Harley watched the boy.

“My gang,” Harry said. “I will sacrifice everything just for my father’s killer to be taken down. I would sacrifice my best friend if it meant getting him back.” Tony thought about it but didn’t know what would the best solution be.

“If you disagree with this deal then at the least let me have my brother. I need to rebuild my leadership and he is the only one I trust,” Harry said. Harley looked at the boy who just looked plain upset. He had just lost his father and now his brother was with them. He knew that Tony wouldn’t give Peter back easily.

“I agree with your deal,” Tony said surprising Harley. The man didn’t consult anyone like normal. Harry let out a breath that he was holding. Tony looked at his guards. 

“Release the boy’s brother so we can all talk. Make sure the others are content,” Tony said. 

“Miles, Keemia, Misty, and Liz, are okay?” Harry asked.

“All the kids that were taken will be fine,” Harley said. Peter was dropped as soon as the men got there and looked at their boss. Peter saw Harry and looked worried. 

“Leave us to talk business,” Tony said. His men looked iffy until Harry’s men left. Once everyone was gone, Harry ran to his brother to make sure he was fine.

“Nothing happened to him,” Harley said. Tony let the boys talked as Harry held his brother for a second before he turned to Tony. 

“His name is Kingpin,” Harry said. Tony nodded as he pulled up the map of Kingpin’s territory as Harry and Tony talked about the best ways to attack. Peter was confused but Harley sat by the boy watching the two plans. 

“Your brother seems to care about you a lot,” Harley said. 

“Don’t let him know we slept together,” Peter teased.

“I think now that our gangs will be at peace, we could be friends,” Harley said. Peter was confused. 

“Did I miss something?” Peter asked. Harley looked at Harry who was too focused talking to Tony to listen in on the two boys. 

“Norman died. That’s why Harry is here,” Harley said. “He made a deal with Tony to take down the guy who killed Norman.” Peter seemed annoyed.

“He should congratulate the guy for succeeding,” Peter said before he turned to Harley as if he just wanted to memorize the other’s eyes. He had just got into the friend zone with this boy but he still had a thing for Harley Stark. “Think they will notice if we vanish for a while.”

“We may get away with how focused they are,” Harley said before the two boys slipped off. Tony noticed as they left but he didn’t say anything. Whatever Peter and Harley were getting up to could wait until after they took out their new enemy.

~

Peter and Harley started to get along as Peter ended up always going places with Harley. The two were good friends but Peter could still feel hate from members of the gang. It was why he would stay close to his new friend. Natasha was the first one to be nice to him besides Harley. She took up training the boy.

“You seemed to be a good fighter for someone who just ran drugs,” Nat said. 

“My step-dad used to beat me. I had to learn to dodge,” Peter said. Nat seemed to understand as she continued to train the boy. He was always near Harley and knowing Harley, they were likely to find trouble. Nat started to look at the boy as a son that she could never have. Peter was a sweetheart and Nat loved the boy as her own.

~

Peter and Harley helped with taking down Kingpin’s gang but the two didn’t get directly involved because of Tony and Harry. Peter and Harley worked hard to help but at the end of the day, they barely did anything as they laid together. 

“I know we are friends, but I miss how it used to be when we were enemies,” Peter said.

“You miss the fighting?” Harley asked confused.

“No, just being able to lay in your arms without regrets,” Peter said. Harley pulled the other boy close knowing that he was about to lie to him.

“I have to regret sleeping with you,” Harley said. Peter looked at him surprised. “We are good friends and nothing would come between that friendship. Yes, we are friends with benefits but who isn’t these days.” Peter nodded but he worried he would fall for his friend. Harley kissed him and he forgot about his worries as he focused on the other boy. 

~

Peter was having a bad day and didn’t know who to call. Harry was busy with a deal and his aunt was at work. He was home alone and he had no one. When he heard the crash he hid as he heard someone come in looking for something. 

“She might have something from the time that boy broke his leg,” The male said as the woman agreed from the sound she made. Peter knew who they were and left the closet grabbing a bat as he entered the kitchen where they were looking. Peter flicked on the light surprising them.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked. Richard and his mom looked confused to see the boy.

“I figured you would be out screwing something,” Richard said as Mary stayed behind him. Peter held the bat ready to swing at a moment’s notice.

“Just because my Mom slept around doesn’t mean I do,” Peter said. Richard grabbed his arm but Peter still swung and hit him. Peter watched him fall to the ground as he looked at Mary who had fear in her eyes. Peter called the cops knowing Mary wouldn’t do anything and reported the break-in. Once the cops were there, they took statements as Peter watched his mother get placed in the back of a cop car. Peter left May a note before he left. He couldn’t stay. He needs to be away from his past. He dialed the number before he realized what he was doing. Harley picked up quickly and Peter told him where he was at. Harley was there before he knew it. Harley held him close as he cried into the other boy’s shoulder. 


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends to lovers

Peter started staying at Harley’s. Harley didn’t know what happened to the boy. Only that going home was hard and that he would rather stay with Harley. Harley held him close not wanting to let go. Peter and Harley started becoming more involved. Something that worried the other boy.

“Do you think we could ever be more than what we are?” Peter asked one night. The two were at some party and Harley had been protective of Peter the whole time.

“I think we could,” Harley told Peter before he kissed the boy as if there was nothing left to do. Peter realized then that he loved Harley. Harley had already known he loved Peter.

~

Harley knew this was a bad idea the second he walked into the penthouse. Harry Osborn was a busy child and had a lot to do with his day. He didn’t have to talk to Harley but he agreed to.

“What do you want Stark?” Harry asked as he put away his laptop.

“I just wanted to ask your permission…” Harley started but stopped when Harry stared at him as if he was assessing the situation. “It’s nothing bad.”

“You want my permission when you will just inherit everything I once had,” Harry asked.

“I don’t care about what I will inherit and I don’t care about the gang compared to him,” Harley said.

“Now I’m intrigued,” Harry said with a smile. “What permission do you need from me that would cause you to come crawling to my door?” 

“I would like permission to date your brother,” Harley said. Harry seemed surprised.

“Aren’t you already bedding him? Wouldn’t this be a redundant thing to do?” Harry asked. Harley looked ready to flee.

“What we had before is not what we have now. I want to do this right unlike before when it was just us fooling around,” Harley told the other boy.

“So this is more than just sleeping together now,” Harry said.

“It is,” Harley confirmed.

“And you care about Peter?” the boy asked.

“I do,” Harley said.

“Then I don’t see a problem with you dating my brother. He will have to decide if he wants to date you but I don’t mind the relationship,” Harry said. A boy came in nervous as he entered. 

“Gene, you are early,” Harry said surprised. The boy nodded as he looked at Harley confused.

“Harley, this is Gene. Gene, this is Harley, he is a friend of Peter’s,” Harry said. Harley nodded before he left the two to do whatever they were planning on doing. 

~

It took a week for Harley to asked Peter out. Peter was surprised but agreed to the date. He didn’t expect that Harley would have asked him out. He figured they would just stay friends with benefits. Peter wasn’t anything special according to everyone in his life, but with Harley, he felt special. 

“I have strong feelings for you,” Harley told him over dinner.

“I do as well,” Peter said.

“Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Harley asked. Peter agreed and the two ended up laying together that night with bright smiles on their faces as they muttered my boyfriend to each other as if they were just giddy teenagers with nothing in the world to stop them from loving the other. 

~

Tony had never seen his son so happy. Harley had a giddy look and he knew that though he may have hated Norman Osborn, he could never hate the youngest son. Tony confronted the boy one day when Harley was out and the boy had come in waiting for Harley.

“You make my boy happy,” Tony said.

“He makes me happy as well,” Peter said. Tony saw the look of worry as Peter watched Tony. As if Tony would hit him. Nat had said the child was abused by a step-father and Tony had seen the report from when Richard was arrested a while back for breaking and entering. He knew Peter had called in the report. He knew Peter had been there with his step-father and mother.

“My father would use to hit me when I didn’t agree with him on something,” Tony said. Peter seemed surprised by the man’s confession. “I learned to fight and protect myself because of him. My mother didn’t have the chance though and she lived with the pain he inflicted on her until the day they both died.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Peter asked.

“I can see it in your eyes and by the way you move away from most males,” Tony said. “Someone hit you and you couldn’t fight back.”

“My step-dad did,” Peter said. “He would bet me for the stupidest things sometimes. I once broke my window and he beat me until Mary got in the way. I ran that night to my uncle and he said I could stay with him.”

“Was that were you were when he broke in?” Tony asked.

“It was my aunt’s place. My uncle died when I was fourteen. He was a cop,” Peter said. “He got me out of trouble a lot but mostly he tried to keep me away from Norman. He didn’t trust him even if he was my birth father. My mom wasn’t a real mom and my dad wasn’t there for me and my step-dad beat me. Ben was the only man I could trust in my life.”

“I’m sorry you lost him,” Tony said. 

“Norman’s gang shot him while he was on duty,” Peter said. “I never told Harry. I ended up fighting with the man who shot him and Norman overheard. He had him killed for causing trouble. I think he just wanted me to side with him on something.”

“Norman was an asshole,” Tony said.

“He was. It’s why I was always stumbling on your side of town,” Peter admitted. “I guess I should thank him because, without Norman, I wouldn’t ever have come over to your side of town and got into the trouble that led me to Harley.” Tony smiled as his son arrived looking tired. He seemed worried when he saw the two of them talking.

“Did I miss something?” Harley asked.

“Peter was just telling me about his family life,” Tony said. 

“Oh,” Harley said looking at Peter.

“Your dad guessed most of it on his own,” Peter said.

“He did, huh?” Harley asked looking at Tony.

“You got a good guy here Harley. Don’t hurt my new favorite son-in-law,” Tony said before he kissed the top of his son’s head before moving to Peter and doing the same. He left the two confused. Peter smiled as he moved closer to Harley.

“I know there is still a lot you don’t know about me but I want to tell you everything one day,” Peter told the boy.

“When you are ready, I will be there to comfort you,” Harley told the boy. Peter smiled as he kissed Harley. They may have come from two different lives but they both knew they loved each other and nothing would ever change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> From Parkner to Parkner to Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
